


Mutual Understanding

by local_loser



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/local_loser/pseuds/local_loser
Summary: Kara is feeling overwhelmed and Brainy is there to help her. As they get closer feelings start to develop.





	Mutual Understanding

Change is the one constant. It can be expected that things will change. And as much change as she had gone through in her life, it felt that now, Kara was experiencing…just too much. Too much than she wanted to bear, too much than one person should have to. She was able to adjust to a change in planet. But now, she felt she might be torn in two because of change. The past year or so, so many things happened; from losing the job at CatCo to…regaining the job at CatCo, to the expanding distance between her and Lena. Winn leaving. Mon-El leaving, then coming back, then leaving, again. Mon-El being married and her being ok with that. Brainiac staying. J’Onn leaving the DEO. Alex being promoted to director. Her mom actually being alive. And so much more. It all just felt too much. She just wanted the universe to stand still for a moment so that she could catch her breath. But, that’s not how the world works. That’s not how the world works for a superhero, for Supergirl. So, she has to pull her chin up, and just take a step forward. That’s all she can do, that’s all she can…manage.

***

Kara flew into the DEO after defeating a rogue alien that possessed extreme elasticity from causing mayhem in the city center. Almost immediately Alex was by her side, “Nice show out there, Supergirl. As always.” A pat on the back and Alex walked away. She had other duties to fulfill, she couldn’t just stop and chat like she used to.

Brainiac 5 approached Kara. “Supergirl. Good success out there today.” He paused as if there was more to say. Then it seemed he thought better of it and began to turn away.

Kara was intrigued by him withholding; that was not one of Brainy’s normal characteristics. She stopped him, “Um, Brainy it seems like there’s something more you want to say?”

“You are correct, but, I don’t know if this is something you’d want to hear.”

“No, no, please. If you have something to say to me, I trust your opinion,” she reassured him.

“Well, if that’s the case,” he paused. “Your performance today was… subpar.”

Kara was taken aback. “Subpar? Uh, really? It didn’t feel like that to me.”

“Ah, yes of course. Here’s the thing, I’ve analyzed your past performances and thus can extrapolate expected performance in the future, factoring in improvements, such as new maneuvers as well as setbacks such as possible weaknesses. And well, today, as successful as you were…it was just, your performance was much lower than average.”

“I’m sorry, can you explain to me what you mean. A success is a success, really. I mean, is there a problem with that?” Kara was wholly confused.

“You’re right, success is always the goal…but, I find with the Legion if performance is lower than average it points to another problem, maybe a larger problem. Something that could be completely unrelated to the battle. Because you see, your performance…your flying to the scene was slightly slower than average. You’re usually much quicker, maybe more…ambitious, but I have little ability to determine factors that correspond to determination, it isn’t my place to say. But you were slower at getting to the scene of the crime. And your fight, while a new enemy, yes, looking at the previous data however I can determine how long it should take you to subdue the target with a margin of error of less than a minute. However, my calculation was wrong. Off by almost 5 minutes. Now, mistakes are possible, but as a twelfth-level intellect, I find it hard to believe that my calculation could deviate so significantly. Now, with that being said, Supergirl,” he paused. Real true concern showed all throughout his face. “Are you okay?” He asked.

Kara was thrown off by Brainy’s question. She thought she’d been hiding her emotions better. _But_ , she thought to herself, _Brainiac 5 is a twelfth-level intellect, he would be able to perceive any differences in my actions._ After the initial shock wore off Kara felt a thrill of a sensation that she wasn’t quite sure what to make of. Maybe…happiness? Admiration? Recognition? Something she wasn’t sure what; she just knew it felt nice. She wasn’t sure where it came from exactly, but she suspected Brainy had something to do with it. All these thoughts passed in a split second. She sighed before answering Brainy, “You really are amazing, aren’t you?” Kara had a small smile on her face. Brainiac 5 was completely confused by this turn of events. Before he could question what she meant, she continued. “No one else picked up on it, but you did. Whether I’m ok or not, I haven’t determined yet. But I’m trying to be.” Kara was going to have a difficult time explaining this. “Brainy I think you are one of the best people here to relate to the problem I am having right now. Recently…I’ve just been so overwhelmed by change.” Kara stopped, she wasn’t sure how to word this; wasn’t sure how to make herself sound rational. “Can we step into somewhere more private to continue this, if you have time, of course?” Kara asked.

“Of course, yes, I will always have time to discuss things with you Kara,” Brainiac 5 assured her.

They moved into one of the meeting rooms that was currently not in use. It would be empty for quite some time. They sat down across from each other and Kara sighed. “Brainy I know…I mean… You’re from the future.” She stated, she wasn’t sure how to start explaining her thoughts, so obviously she stumbled over her words and informed him of something he was already wholly aware of. “And also from a different planet. And I’m from a different planet…we relate to each other so well,” Kara laughed for a second, beside herself.

“Kara are you okay?” Brainy asked, he was surprised by the sudden outburst.

“Yes, I’m sorry. I just, I’m trying to make my thoughts as coherent as possible.”

Brainiac 5 looked at her, “Kara don’t worry about that. I’m sure everything you’re thinking makes sense to you. So just say it as it comes and I will listen, no judgment. Just share with me what you’re thinking, alright?”

Brainiac 5 really amazed Kara. They’d only known each other for a short while, and yet she felt she could really lean on him, really depend on him. And that’s why this came so easily. “So much is changing,” Kara broke down, her voice cracking. “I’m no stranger to change. I lost my planet, I got a new one. I got a new family after losing my old one. But I feel that’s there’s only so much change that a person can deal with—can handle. And I think after Krypton’s destruction and being sent to Earth through the Phantom Zone; that was as much change as I was allotted to survive through. I don’t know if I can deal with more…” She stopped for a second. She was sure she sounded like she was complaining. She was sure what she was saying would be difficult to relate to for Brainy, he was so level-headed. But Brainy grabbed her hands from across the table, a warm gesture that she stared at and then she looked up at him. She noticed at this moment she’d be diverting her gaze away from him during her monologue. His eyes pierced through her and she knew in that moment that Brainy would never think less of her, for anything.

“Kara,” Brainy began. “Change is an incredible, undefeatable force in the universe. And I know it’s scary. As hard as you may think this is to believe; the 21st century scares me. I am away from everything I’m familiar with. This technology is ancient to me. All my comrades aren’t even born yet. But, every day I am accepting this change, and looking forward to the possible benefits this change may bring me. While yes, some changes will be bad, others might be the most impactful and positive changes of our life. But we will never know that unless we embrace the change. If we try to fight change we are fighting the natural order of things. And I know your fears are grounded in logic, change is scary. I find you more admirable knowing that you have fears just like everyone else. But you also need to know that you are strong enough to get past this. Your friends believe in you. I believe in you. You need to believe in you, and you can get passed this, trust me,” he finished.

She could almost feel kindness radiate from his hands into hers. Kara could feel the heat of a blush spread across her face. What Brainy said gave her a little comfort but didn’t fully resolve the problem, but there was so much assurance in his voice that she just knew he believed what he was saying. And Kara could believe in him. Kara smiled at Brainy, “Thank you for saying all that. I think you’re on to something. But, as they say, ‘easier said than done.’” She gave a curt laugh.

“You know, Kara, as much as I appreciate that you feel comfortable enough with me to delve into such a personal topic. I think what will really help is facing some of the changes head on. Not all of them, but ones that you feel able to and comfortable confronting. How about an example,” he offered and Kara nodded. “Like I said earlier, technology from this time is challenging for me, so I’m putting in extra effort so that I can better understand how to utilize it to its full potential.”  Brainy had pulled his hands away from Kara’s, she noticed the absence of his warmth immediately. But talking about technology always led to Brainy speaking with his hands.

“Ok, I see. But one problem though, the changes that I’m dealing with currently are all sort of interpersonal relationships and beyond directly talking with the people involved there’s no other way to really face it?” Kara stopped and looked at Brainy, he said nothing, just met her stare with the focused intensity that he seemed to have a monopoly on. “I have to talk to people directly, don’t I?” Kara said with a little laugh, she appreciated that he gave her the chance to come to the conclusion on her own, as simple as it was. “If that’s the action I have to take then I think I’m already taking steps to improve by talking with you.”

“Wait.” Kara could see the thoughts racing through Brainy’s head. “I’m one of the changes you’re having trouble dealing with?”

“Well… yes. You, compounded with several more changes.” Kara explained. “I mean, Winn’s gone! He was one of my closest friends and you replaced him. That is a definite change. I know why Winn left, I understand; and I appreciate that you’re here. But that doesn’t mean I feel nothing.”

“Oh. Would you prefer Winn to be here?” _Instead of me?_ He didn’t say it, but Kara could feel the words heavy in the air.

This time it was Kara that reached across the table and took Brainy’s hands in hers. “I think you are a great addition to the team,” Kara said sincerely. “But that doesn’t mean I’m not allowed to miss Winn. You were a great help to us with Reign, you were a great help to me.”

Brainiac 5 let out a small laugh. Kara had a way with words that let someone put all their confidence into her, and Brainy was no exception.

“But I do have other people that I should talk to as well. Thank you, really, you were a great shoulder to lean on.” Kara gently squeezed his hands once before releasing them.

“If you ever need support or someone to talk to, I’m here for you. Or as you said, I can be a shoulder for you to lean on.” Brainy smiled up at her as she stood up.

As Kara walked to the door Brainy began to get out of the chair. Before she left the room Kara turned around to look at him, a gentle smile on her face. “Thanks again…Querl.” Her voice was softer than normal, a light blush spread across her cheeks. Brainy’s arms lost all strength and he fell back into the chair. That was the first time she had used his given name, not his title. He was shocked at how happy hearing her say that one word made him.

After a moment Brainy gather the strength to stand up and he returned to his station calmly, giving no hint of the strong emotions he was experiencing and trying to decipher.

***

Kara was lying on her couch at home with the television on. However her attention wasn’t focused on the screen, but rather waiting to hear the footsteps of her visitor. She heard the elevator open and close on the first floor, it had one passenger. It began its ascent, but it stopped one floor below her. Kara let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. A few minutes later the elevator picked up another passenger from the first floor. This time they got off on her floor. The steps continued to get louder and louder as they approached her door. Finally the footsteps stopped and there was a knock. Kara bolted off the couch and sped to the door. She opened the door with more force than she intended.

“Alex!” She grabbed her sister and pulled her into a hug. Alex hugged her back.

“It has been so long since we’ve spent a night together, just the two of us, relaxing.”

“Too long, in fact,” Kara agreed. “I went and grabbed pizza for us before you came. Also opened some wine so that it can breathe and there’s ice cream in the freezer waiting for us.”

“You are the best,” Alex said as she sat down on the couch. She poured herself some wine and grabbed a piece of pizza from its box.

Kara sat down next to her and started eating. “You know,” she said in between bites, “We haven’t really talked much since your promotion. I mean, we see each other at the DEO all the time but you’re busy there, reasonably so. I was hoping we could play a little catch-up on each other’s life.”

“That sounds excellent.” Alex smiled warmly at Kara.

“Great! So how is heading up the DEO, anyway?”

Alex sighed. “I do see less combat, which is the lifestyle change I wanted. But now I have so much paperwork to do. Who knew there was so much paperwork?”

“J’Onn, and that’s probably why he left it to you,” Kara answered laughing. Alex joined her. “What about the adoption process? Are you for sure going to go through with it?”

“Absolutely, yes. There is no doubt in my mind that I want to be a mom, Kara. But the timing is something I’m still working on. I think I still need to get used to my new position. Find my rhythm, you know? And then I can start working on other life changes.” Alex was going to go on but then she saw Kara’s face full of surprise and wonder. “Uh, why are you looking at me like that?”

“You still need time to get used to being the director?” Kara asked. Alex nodded, still too confused to form words. Kara let out sigh of relief. “I thought it was just me.”

“You thought what was just you?”

“Just, recently, it feels like everything is changing. Things are shifting, new things are happening. It just doesn’t _stop_. And I’ve been feeling overwhelmed by it. So overwhelmed that it’s been affecting my job as Supergirl…or so Brainy told me. But it’s so nice to see I’m not the only one, and even better it’s you, Alex. You’re so level-headed, like unshakable.”

“I’m not. Trust me. Change affects everyone. I mean, one day I suddenly got a sister that was my age. And that took me a long time to get used to. But she’s a great sister, my best friend, and I love her. So now I control how I see change. I don’t let change control me, but the other way around.”  Alex finished her explanation and took a sip of her wine.

“Wow, how is everyone on our team so smart? Like just talking about it, like all of my fears are recognized and partially assuaged. I’m so glad I discussed this with you, and that I listened to Brainy.” Kara felt her body relax.

Alex raised an eyebrow. “You know…” Kara knew from the pitch of her voice that Alex wasn’t going to say anything Kara wanted to hear. “You’ve mention Brainy two times in just as many minutes. I didn’t know you were that close with him?” She ended in a question, as if suggesting an answer for Kara.

“Oh yeah! Right, well…” Kara felt a blush creep over her cheeks.

“Oh wow, you like him, don’t you?” Alex had always been more observant than Kara would have liked.

“I don’t know? I think so. It’s just so weird right? Like, yeah, I’m an alien. But he’s from the _future,_ that’s a whole other ballpark!” Kara laughed.

“You do know how to pick them.”

Kara slightly nudged Alex in response. “Anyway, I don’t know if there’s anything that I can actively do with my feelings. But I’ll just enjoy them for now. We get along well, and he’s really great to talk to.”

“Brainy? Brainy is great to talk to?” Alex was surprised; she’d never really seen that side of him.

“Yeah, you just have to give him a chance. He really wants to share his knowledge. He likes giving people another perspective.”

“I’ll have to try then sometime.”

Kara smiled at Alex, happy to have time to talk with her sister and share their thoughts. The two girls talked late into the night about everything and nothing. They watched television as they finished the food and drinks that Kara had prepared.

***

For as smart Brainiac 5 is, he couldn’t always predict Kara. That being said, of course, he mostly could, but there were certain situations…that surprised him. More and more observation of her helped Brainy to realize that, while, not being a twelfth-level intellect, Kara’s emotional intelligence, was higher than those around her. While, yes she could lose sight of her own emotions; her ability to relate to other people and in time understand her own emotions, was…rather impressive. Supergirl was someone Brainiac 5 had always admired. She was his hero, in a way. Centuries apart, and yet her legend, her influence reached him. She was amazing, astounding, and yet, Kara is even more so. While, yes, Kara _is_ Supergirl, Brainiac 5 was able to notice…to detect the differences between the two.  And slowly his admiration for Supergirl spread to Kara as well. One day he’d like to tell her his thoughts on the dichotomy between Supergirl and Kara Danvers. That day came sooner than he thought it would.

It was a day like any other at the DEO. Brainiac 5 was at his station doing some computations that would help them be able to detect psychic threats at a quicker speed.

“Brainy,” Kara grabbed his attention and sat down next to him, “I’ve been thinking a lot about the other day. I wanted to thank you again. I pretty sure I’ve made it over the biggest hurtle. Also, I think I’ve noticed something…well, you know, you _really_ do pay me quite a lot of attention don’t you?”

Brainy was startled by this, “Well, yes, I do. That is part of my role here, isn’t it? I am here to help you, and my way of helping is analyzing, and thus being able to determine future scenarios better.  And I have noticed that in the past few weeks your performance has improved, it is almost back to the normal standard.”

“You know….” Kara trailed off for a second. “I think people can sometimes find offense with your observations.” Brainy made a face, Kara was entirely correct. Many times people were easily offended by what Brainy had to say. In effect Brainy tended to say less. While, yes he said the important things, the things that people needed to hear. If the information wasn’t crucial he didn’t go into detail, or tried not to at least. Kara continued, “But, I don’t think that. I truly appreciate and see the benefit in what you have to say. I value your opinion. I think what you have to say is worth something. So Brainy, that leads me to ask you a question, as you did me earlier: do you have some observations to share?” Kara smiled.

Brainy stared for a second longer than was necessary; this was the first time in a very long time that someone invited him to share his thoughts of them. He was both concerned but also secretly thrilled to have this invitation. He was worried that after he started speaking she would take it back, but before she could do that, he was going to take this for as far as he could. “I’ve come to notice something about you. You…keep yourself separate. You have…not two people living inside you, but you have two forces in you.” Brainy began to speak faster than normal because he was excited to share his findings. “One, Kara Danvers, reporter at CatCo. The other, Supergirl, the Kryptonian helping the DEO. You’ve adopted different body language for the two. Supergirl holds herself much stronger, more confident. Whereas Kara Danvers—still very strong, because, of course, it is the same person—tends to have a weaker air about her. Maybe this is to differentiate yourself from Supergirl as much as possible.” He started to slow down, these were the points that he really wanted to emphasize to Kara. “But I think these two—neither of them are fully you. I think you are in your loft. Like when we first met, I think the Kara, the real Kara, however you want to say it Kara Danvers, Kara Zor-El, or whatever; the real one is in her loft.  The one where you can let your hair down and take your glasses off, look a little more like Supergirl, but dress in Kara Danvers clothes. I think the Kara in the loft is the marriage between Kara Danvers and Supergirl. And I know you can’t be that Kara outside of the loft. But I sometimes think you want to. I would like to implore you to try to be more like that Kara in the loft; if that is truly what you desire. If you would like to start off slow… I met you in the loft. That was my first impression of you, really. So, if you would like you can be Kara in the loft with me.” Brainiac 5 finished. He almost forgot his worries, but as he finished they all came back. And now he was worried how Kara would respond to his analysis of her. He was concerned that whatever relationship was forming with her would deteriorate. Many times people were not happy to hear the analysis that he’d created. He looked up at Kara, throughout his speech his eyes had darted everywhere, not staying focused on any one thing for too long. For some reason there were tears in Kara’s eyes, but there was a smile on her lips.

Brainy was confused by Kara’s reaction. He didn’t know what to do, he wanted to comfort her, but she was smiling which made him want to smile. He decided to wait for a verbal response, the safest option.

Kara could see the panic in Brainy’s eyes, which just made her smile widen. Before she spoke she gently wiped the tears from her eyes. “Thank you,” she said simply.

“Of course,” Brainy paused. “I could use some clarification…what exactly are you thanking me for?”

Kara laughed. “Brainy, you’re amazing.” Brainiac 5 was shocked to hear her say that. “I hadn’t even really realized that for myself. But here you are, teaching me about myself. It’s kind of like you know me better that I do.” Kara laughed. “I’m feeling this swell of recognition of my existence thanks to you. The care that you take to understand me, to understand others, is amazing to say the least. Of course I was aware that Kara Danvers and Supergirl are different. But I’d never really looked deeper than the surface, never really cared to. But now I want to, I want to delve into the depths of who I am and figure out who I want to be. Thank you for helping me realize that. And yes, I would like to try to be “Kara in the loft” with you, but we can just say “Kara”, ok?”

Brainy was amazed at Kara’s response. Time and time again she managed to surprise him. When she said she’d be “Kara in the loft” with him he felt the similar rush of emotion he’d been feeling recently when he was around Kara. He really needed to figure out what that was and fast. “Alright, Kara.”

Kara smiled at him. “Thanks again,” she paused for a moment. She reached out and gently touched his shoulder for a second and let her hand fall, it ran the length of his arm until it met his hand. The sensation of electricity, Brainy couldn’t find a better word to describe it, move all along the area she’d touched. He wanted to grab her hand to keep the feeling going, but he refrained. “….Querl.”

Brainy thought for a moment that Kara knew exactly what she was doing when she said his name, exactly what kind of effect she was creating, but a look at her face showed she was just being genuine. Brainy almost laughed at his chain of thought but thought better of it. His thoughts and emotions were beginning to fall in a line and he knew he was on the cusp of figuring out what all this meant, he just needed more time. But before he could do that… “No, thank you, Kara. I’ve always been hesitant to give my full analysis of a person because they always had a negative response. Since then I’d stopped doing it, but you’ve made me realize that not everyone will react like that, or at least you won’t. So in the future, if you’ll allow me to share with you again...” He trailed off.

“Of course, I’ll always listen to what you have to say.” Kara smiled at him. He smiled back at her. She stood up from her seat and walked off. Brainy watched her as she went, but turned back to his station just in time to miss Kara turning back to look at him.

***

For days Brainiac 5 had been analyzing his emotions. He'd been having trouble determining what he was feeling, but he knew the source of whatever it was, was Kara. He really wanted to figure out what was making him react in this manner. It was a thoroughly new experience for Brainy, it had never happened before. It obviously wasn't a side effect time travel, that didn't make logical sense. He knew he was feeling an emotion for or towards Kara but he wasn't sure what it was. He had always admired Supergirl, but he could confidently say now that he was past admiration and was moving towards something else. He needed to figure out what. Now Brainiac 5 is a twelfth-level intellect but emotions are more complicated, they weren’t like a mathematical equation, and it took him time to determine what he was feeling, he couldn’t do a simple computation to find the answer. But eventually he figured out what it was. He wasn't sure what to do with this new information, but in the past Kara had been accepting of what he had to say, he hoped that she would continue to have this mentality and let him impart a new discovery.

“Kara,” Brainy said as he approached her. She was heading to her training room to practice. Brainy felt bad about interrupting, but he wasn’t sure when he would tell her if he didn’t tell her now.

“Yes?”

“I’ve been doing more analyzing and I wanted to talk to you about it.” Brainy told her.

“Really? Some new analysis about me?” She asked him, assuming that was what the conversation would be about.  
           

“Not exactly…” Brain paused. He made a motion for her to follow him, he wanted some privacy for what he was about to say. They landed in the same meeting room they were in a few weeks ago when they discussed change. They sat down in the same seats they had then. “It’s a little about you, a bit more about me. I find myself feeling very strange after some of our interactions. I assumed that it would affect the team’s productivity. So with that in mind, I went and tried to analyze myself. I wanted to find out why this was happening, what affect it would have, and whether I should stop…or could find a way to stop this from happening in the future. I’m not yet sure how this could affect the team’s performance in the future, but this is something I want to make you aware of. This is something I want to share with you; I want you to know this…” Brainy trailed off.

Kara looked at him, slightly confused. “Alright Brainy, what is it?”

“I think I have developed a connection with you. It feels like a different type of connection than what I have with others; those that I grew up around, members from the Legion, and even now, in the DEO. I think, for me at least, I don’t know about you, I feel a strong connection with you. Strangely this is hard to say…” Brainy paused for a long second, it looked to Kara as if he was building up courage for what he was about to say. He cleared his throat, “A sort of romantic feeling has been growing for you.” He stopped.

Kara was shocked, her eyes went wide her face turned red. “Are you saying you like me?” She asked.

Brainy looked at her intensely, “I’m sorry did I bury the lead?”

Kara wanted to laugh at the phrase she’d heard more than once, but it was stuck in her throat. She mustered up a rough, “Yeah.”

Brainy wasn’t sure what to make of Kara’s response. “I’m sorry—maybe I shouldn’t have told you. I understand, I’ve heard that when feelings are not mutual they can become a burden on the person that does not reciprocate. If you want to, you can forget I said anything. Just treat me as you normally would, or however would make you comfortable. I think I got ahead of myself, after I discovered what this feeling was I just wanted to tell y—”

“Brainy, stop! You should really give a person a chance to respond before you start backtracking your way to Siberia. Just let me respond, ok?” Kara said.

Brainiac 5 was not deterred by what Kara said, “Yes, well I assumed your very hesitant, very meek, ‘yeah’ was a response and it was not positive.”

“Brainy, Brainy, that was just the shock settling in. And the fact that you would go about confessing your feelings in that manner, while it shouldn’t have surprised me, it did. I know you're very analytical. I just wasn’t prepared to hear that, but I know you express a lot of your ideas from the side of analysis. But that is one of the things that I…like about you.” Brainy felt a rush of emotion go through him, hearing the words “like” and “you” in the same sentence coming from Kara. But he didn't want to hope that she meant more than what she was saying. “You know, you _are_ a twelfth-level intellect,” Brainy nodded silently as if confirming it for her. “But sometimes your thought process is the easiest thing to read.”

Brainy’s nodding halted. “I'm sorry, what do you mean by that?”

“Well, I’m pretty sure you just thought something along the lines of: ‘Oh, like and you in same sentence, but that doesn't mean she likes _you_ per se.’ Right?” Again Kara amazed him. She read him like a book. And he enjoyed being understood to the degree that she did. “But I have something to tell you. I also feel a connection with you. And it’s been nice to feel it. I haven't felt this way in a while and it's been nice to just revel in it by myself. But if you’re going to tell me your feelings then I should also respond in kind.” Kara paused and looked at him deep in his eyes, before continuing. “I like you too, Querl.”

Brainy was surprised to hear her say that. He had all but thrown away the idea of her reciprocating his feelings, but she was saying that she did. After the initial shock wore off the truth settled. Kara, felt the same, it was unbelievable, and Brainy couldn’t remember a time where he felt this happy. But he wasn’t sure how to proceed; this was all new territory for him. His first thought was to shake her hand and thank her for her feelings, but he knew that didn’t seem quite right. He had to say something. He could tell Kara was waiting for him to respond. He decided to just say what he was thinking. “You can’t imagine how happy it makes me feel to know you feel the say way, Kara. But I have to be honest; matters of the heart tend to elude me. I have little experience with the sort of situation and I’m not sure what happens next?”

Kara let out a gentle laugh, that was the sort of response she’d expect of him and it only made him more endearing. “How about a date?”

“Ah! Yes a date! Now?” Brainy asked. It seemed to Kara that he was excited by the idea.

“Maybe we should wait until the workday is over at least.” Kara responded laughing. She paused for a moment, remembering where they were. The past few minutes had felt like they were in their own bubble universe, but they were just in a meeting room of the DEO. “Mentioning work reminds me, we should probably get back there before we’re missed, especially you.” She said as she motioned to the door.

“Right. After work then.”

The two stood up and made their way to the door. Before they reached the door Kara grabbed Brainy’s hand and held it as they exited. Brainy felt that electric feeling again, like he did last time, and he did his best to savor it. But he hoped he’d have more chances in the future to enjoy it, given the recent development. Kara held his hand until they reached his station, where they had to separate before meeting up later. She slowly released his hand.

They parted without saying anything. They both understood the other without the formality of saying goodbye. They didn’t need to say anything because they knew they would see each other later and they were both looking forward to it immensely. The two had a connection which they forged in their understanding of the other. They were equal in their connection. They could have a conversation and neither would feel lacking because they have mutual understanding. Neither was entirely sure where this relationship would lead but they were both excited to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've been out of the fanfiction writing world for a few years so I may be a little out of practice, but I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
